


Куча денег, пара сломанных ребер и одна рыжая мошенница

by Literary_Yandere



Category: Firefly
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Con Artists, F/M, Original Character(s), wrote as bottle episode
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literary_Yandere/pseuds/Literary_Yandere
Summary: Когда-то пастор Бук пообещал Мэлу, что из-за Саффрон он попадет в особый ад. И кто скажет, что это неправда?
Relationships: Malcolm Reynolds/Saffron (Firefly)





	Куча денег, пара сломанных ребер и одна рыжая мошенница

Команда “Серенити” собралась вокруг кухонного стола, чтобы обсудить повестку дня. А именно: где взять деньги. Тема мозгового штурма редко менялась, жаль только, что старые решения со временем переставали работать.

— Нужно взяться за какое-нибудь дельце, — предложил Джейн. Скажи что-нибудь очевидное, в самой расплывчатой формулировке — и почувствуй себя правым.

Мэл устало оперся руками о столешницу. Так-то оно было так, но с “дельцами” всегда была определенная напряженка. Если только что-то не подкидывал Бэджер, а он, как назло, ничем не хотел пока помочь. Ныне вокруг него вились слишком серьезные сделки и достаточно беспринципные наемники — что для Бэджера означало “более надежные, чем Мэл Рейнольдс”. Долго ли продлятся тучные годы Бэджера, можно было только гадать. И не доконают ли за это время команду “Серенити” их тощие годы?

— Может, продать что-нибудь ненужное? — Осторожно предложил Саймон.

— Это что же, например? На корабле из ненужного только… — Джейн покосился на Ривер и осекся. Девушка одарила его в ответ пугающе спокойным взглядом, прекрасно зная, что Джейн собирался сказать.

И что он не имел этого в виду всерьез.

Мэл напряженно размышлял, вполуха слушая, как переругивается команда. На “Серенити” это предпочитали называть “мозговой штурм”. Иногда подобные сборища давали результат, однако в последнее время, казалось, они нужны были только для того, чтобы экипаж корабля выпустил пар. Все орали друг на друга, но мысль, что каждый действует в интересах команды, удерживала их от того, чтобы всерьез перессориться. Жаль только, в желудке, да и в топливном баке “Серенити”, от этого ничего не прибывало. Мэл уже собирался было закончить на сегодня, распустить всех и попробовать покумекать в одиночку — у себя в каюте или в опустевшем шаттле Инары… Но тут по кораблю разнесся звук входящего видеосообщения.

Только бы это был Бэджер, взмолился мысленно Мэл, не веря, как, оказывается, он может жаждать звонка этого мерзкого прохвоста. Но на экране вместо похабной рожи Бэджера, как только помехи перестали дергать видео, вспыхнуло очаровательное личико в обрамлении золотисто-рыжих кудрей.

Мэл тяжело вздохнул.

— Саффрон.

— Меня зовут не так.

— Я знаю. Но игнорирую это. Так что тебе нужно, Саффрон?

Он знал, что не выключая связь, дает ей понять, что почти согласен… Точнее, согласен. Почти на все. Была пара вещей, которые Мэл не стал бы делать ни за какие коврижки, но вряд ли сама Саффрон вдруг додумалась провернуть что-нибудь связанное с подобными табу.

Хотя на счет Саффрон никогда нельзя было быть уверенным.

— Нужно проникнуть на круизный лайнер. 

Спиной Мэл чувствовал, что в рубку набилась вся остальная команда, любопытствуя, кто звонит. Но Саффрон это явно не смущало. Она как будто видела только Мэла — и говорила только с ним.

— То есть, сам факт не проблема, но мне не к кому больше обратиться за помощью в одной маленькой детали… Я буду изображать известную певицу, однако мне нужен антрепренер.

— Мальчик на побегушках. — Мрачно кивнул Мэл.

— Нет, это значит…

— Я знаю, что это значит. Что это должно означать. Говорю, как, полагаю, будет на самом деле.

— Ах ты душка, — сказала Саффрон, стрельнула глазами поверх экрана и вскочила (на миг Мэл сотоварищи наблюдали в кадре только обтянутый блузкой “под мокрую ткань” бюст). Раздался звук выстрела, затем падения чего-то тяжелого на пол. Саффрон снова села, все так же лучезарно улыбаясь. — Так я тебя записываю? Встретимся на Персефоне. Шлю координаты.

Она подмигнула и отключилась.

Пастор Бук обещал мне особый ад, подумал Мэл, если я воспользуюсь невинностью Саффрон. Как потом оказалось, с самого начала и “невинность”, и самое имя Саффрон были не больше, чем выдумкой. В то же время, когда эта рыжеволосая стерва оказывалась в досягаемости Мэла Рейнольдса, он чувствовал, что уже находится в некоем особенном аду.

— Осторожнее, капитан, — хихикнула Кейли. — такие операции обычно включают в себя невольные поцелуи ради прикрытия. Например, идет охрана, сразу нужно бросаться друг другу в объятия и изображать, что вы тут просто искали место для уединения. А то что прямо у сейфа какого-нибудь супермагната, так у каждого свои фетиши.

Мэл не стал комментировать, что насчет Кейли и своеобразия ее фетишей он не сомневается. Не много, к ее собственной досаде, у нее было на борту “Серенити” романов, но почему-то любовное гнездышко девочка-механик стремилась свить непременно у стучащего поршнями и каплющего маслом двигателя корабля.

— Ну так что, прокладываю курс на Персефону? — Спросил Уош.

Мэл обернулся. Команда смотрела на него с заметной надеждой в каждом взгляде.

— Вот так вот, кидаете меня в пасть тигрице? Wǒ yīdìng shì zài zuòmèng. — Мэл развел руками, в глубине души сам понимая, что особенных вариантов у него нет. — Что ж… но помните — это была жертва с моей стороны.


End file.
